Trivia
May help to read -everything- before taking note of the trivia. Just a hint. *E-Day could be a reference to a similarly named event of Gears of War lore, but it's a pretty general term and I used it anyway. *The red fog mentioned is something Matthias created to create to dim the sun so that vampires would come out of hiding, for whatever reason. To hunt, or fight. Either way, it has many uses in that regard. For entertainment purposes, they're like smoke clouds where laser shows are often used on them. **It's dispersed via very large "Smoke" machines on the top of various buildings. They are occasionally sabotaged but since it takes too long to actually fade, (More than 24 hours) even if all the generators were shut off, it's not a practical avenue of attack. *The Citadel is based in eastern Virginia, where most of the land was destroyed on E-Day, where the war and the Vanguard Campaign began. It's basically a very extensive entertainment center. **There are actually five "Citadels" across the United States and two in Europe. *Kyna's stoic demeanor has lessened in this timeline, and has even been seen on M's comedy show, doing a skit here and there. *The Gathering is inspired by the Covenant from the Halo series, but with a widely different tech style. They are also subject to be renamed. *This timeline still don't have flying cars. There are hovercrafts for troop transport but nope, still no flying cars. *Madgod Matthias actually has four Blackguard in his employ. Two men and two women. They are all inactive and usually hang around Vanguard military bases, he uses them as a last resort. *The company colors of Sierra Desert are, as expected, desert-like, despite the fact they don't always operate there. *AVO, though by name only, was inspired from the "Light Side" Diety from the Fable series. *While "shades of gray" is my usual style, Alistair is easily one of my closer attempts to a "pure" villain. He wants nothing more than to create chaos and just laugh at the results. *Those who enter this setting from other planes of existence are usually referred to as Off-Worlders, and it is not considered derogatory. *Matthias was originally a personal dream-based being to help protect me against Nightmares (It worked). However his early concept in my young, innocent days, his form was practically angelic. My growing cynicism led to his current form. He still serves as this function, too, despite being slight Nightmare Fuel himself. **One of his earliest conceptual ages placed him around 3,000 years old. I decided this was much too young, although that age was before I promoted him to god status. Afterward, I bumped it up to 22-45,000 years old. Even then, I recently decided that was too young. So I generally describe him as "countless" years old, or Ancient. He's not beginning-of-time old, but I'm tired of giving him an age that will probably sound too young for his character (While trying to place him at 200-500,000 years old would just sound too damn silly).